Blow Your Damn Nose
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Dez is sick and wants comfort. Austin is there for him. Friendship!Deztin, allthough it might lead somewhere more in later chapters if I decide to continue it. Mentions of Auslly. Rated T for mild language (and possibly other stuff in future chapters. I'll set specific warnings for each chapter!).


**A/N: Yeah. Pretty much, I ship Deztin! And I wanted to give them a try at a fluff one-shot, which might actually turn two-shot or three-shot at some point- just don't count on anytime in the next few weeks. I have finals next week, and the next week is Jyder week (Jyder is from Glee- another fairly unpopular gay ship of mine xD) so I'll be focusing on them. There should _really _be a Deztin Week. Anyway, here is my story! I did the best I could in a short period of time, so please enjoy~ :3**

**Title: Blow Your Damn Nose**

**Summary: Dez is sick and wants comfort. Austin is there for him. Friendship!Deztin. (although it might lead somewhere more in later chapters) Implied Auslly.**

**Warnings: Dez talks in a congested voice the entire time, so a majority of his "M's" are replaced with "B's" and "N's" with D's." Try to adapt to it. :3**

**Words: 512**

* * *

"Dez, what the hell are you calling me for at 3 AM?" wasn't exactly something Austin Moon had expected he would ever be asking someone at the mentioned time on a Saturday night. He found himself sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, only stopping when the sound of his friend's harsh coughing from the other line startled him fully awake. He heard Dez clear his throat harshly before speaking.

"B'sorry," his friend said hoarsely on the other line. Austin knew he meant it by the quiver of his voice. "I feel icky," he said simply- almost pathetically. Austin couldn't stop himself from going wide-eyed over his friend's adorableness- but he shook his head.

"You'll be fine," he assured his friend. "It's probably just a cold. Don't worry hu- Dez" he caught himself about to say "honey" and quickly changed his mistake, but it's not like it was his fault anyway. Dez was sick, and it was just in Austin's nature to be endearing to those he loved.

"R-realy?" Dez asked hopefully on the other line, earning a grunt of approval from his friend. "Yay." It's such a simple phrase, yet Austin can't help but find it adorable. "I dod't feel good Austin, I-" Dez's breath hitched and he broke off to sneeze. A smile crossed Austin's face when he heard it- Dez's sneeze was always just so _cute._ "Sduggles."

"What?" Austin asked when he heard that, his eyes widening a little bit. He was pretty sure he heard him right.

"I wadt sduggles," Dez repeated, dead serious, before giving a harsh sniffle. "Austid sduggles."

"Dez," Austin argued. "It's 3 AM. _Friends _don't snuggle at 3 AM- that's just for couples."

"Thed be by wifey," Dez suggested. The sound of his heavy breathing sent shivers down Austin's spine. _"Sduggles," _he whined childishly; it was more of a statement than a question.

"Dez, I know you're joking, but that's a really creepy thing to say," Austin scolded his friend with an air of mild disgust. "And besides, you know I'm with Ally now."

"But _Austid," _Dez whined, "I really wadt sduggles add I dod't have adyode to sduggle with." A feeling of guilt washed over Austin's body as he heard his friend whimpering and sniffling on the other line. The fact that he had made Dez cry made him feel like throwing up. How could he be mean to someone who was so sweet- so _naive?_ Maybe he'd been a little harsh to Dez- and friends _could _still cuddle, couldn't they?

"Dez, Dez- stop crying," a heavy sigh permeated his sentence as he flicked the light on and got out of his bed. "I'll come cuddle you, okay?"

"Austid sduggles?" Dez asked hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Austin said, an eye-roll that was evident in his voice as he slipped on his shoes. "One one condition."

"Hm?" Dez asked drowsily- Austin could tell he was drifting off to sleep again and chuckled, sticking his arms into the sleeves of his hoodie and grabbing his keys.

"Blow your damn nose."

* * *

**So ya, here ya guys go! :3 I hope you enjoyed. If you have any prompts for a Deztin fic, or you want to see _this _fic go anywhere, PM me or put it in a review, and I'll try to get to it! :D**

**~Soren**


End file.
